


【礼尊】Straight Into Darkness

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 周防尊今天又死了, 周防尊暗堕
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *私设暗堕周防尊*宗像礼司x暗堕周防尊*我私设的暗堕周防与周防的区别除了外表大概就是理念有很大差异，如果说正常的周防算混沌善，那么暗堕周防就是混沌恶，将正常周防的内心欲望极端放大到一种扭曲不择手段的程度，





	【礼尊】Straight Into Darkness

周防尊是邪恶吗？如果是曾经，宗像礼司绝对会说，赤之王虽然蛮横无礼但仍不至于沦为恶。可如今再让青之王回答这个问题，他会毫不犹豫地说：  
“是，周防尊就是邪恶本身。”  
Scepter 4出动了全部人力施展力量才终于将赤之王困于泛起青蓝色光辉的壁垒中，然而这也撑不了多久，内壁已经被灼热的火源燃烧地出现了裂痕。高悬于空的达摩克里斯之剑简直以恐怖的速度在崩坏断裂，坠剑是迟早的事，宗像礼司握紧佩刀，他已经做好觉悟了，阻止剑的坠落拯救几十万人的性命是他义不容辞的责任。  
宗像礼司只身一人穿过防护罩走入对方的火焰中，即使使用力量包覆全身也难以抵御对方的高温，赤之王的力量太过庞大恐怖了，更别说这力量竟落到了恶人手里。  
周防尊是恶人吗？是，他一直是。  
宗像心里自问自答，他双手握紧刀柄，此刻无论如何他都必须让自己能够冷静又无情地面对他。  
周防尊仅仅只是站在那里，他早就知道宗像会来找他，不如说他就是在等对方出现，等他出现在自己面前总好过自己费力去找。  
“哼……”周防冷哼一声，真是张无趣的脸啊，就不能笑一笑吗？明明是这么美妙的时刻。  
摊开手从身体里迸发出更多灼热的火焰，若不是有青之氏族拼死设下防护罩恐怕现在连天空都已经被烧焦了吧。他知道头顶的巨剑现在已经分崩离析，他知道剑即将坠落，不过他不关心，剑是否坠落与他无关，他只做自己想做的事。  
周防尊一直都很任性，即使濒死。  
能够全心全意地使用这份力量，全心全意地投入其中，那该是多么美好的事啊，周防尊穷其一生都想要让自己活得自由潇洒，接触石板暗堕之前囿于人类社会的常识中压抑着天性从而日渐扭曲，心理滋生出了微不足道的阴暗面，然而正是这阴暗面让他暗堕了。  
周防尊意外地与石板的意识相连，繁杂的文字似乎在诉说着真理与玄妙的智慧，他第一次与石板的意识相接，被德累斯顿石板选中成王似乎也没有什么仪式，只是突然被石板赋予了知识与能力，就这样意识到，19岁的周防尊成为了新一任赤之王。  
还是第一次见到这东西。抬手摸了摸上面的花纹，心里想着既然意识已经相连，那么这样的触碰会不会再增加一些知识或者是力量呢？  
然而却并没什么情况发生。  
石板为什么要与他意识相连这种事他不知道，也不想知道，也许这玩意儿也有自己的想法呢，安静地从口袋里摸出烟点上。  
“你只是容器。”  
这东西说话了，这块石头发出了空灵的声音，听起来像是直接在脑子里回响着。  
周防没说话。  
“你只是容器，赤之王。”石板的声音再度响起。  
“哼……”吹出口烟轻哼一声表示自己在听。  
从石板中钻出一个面容精致如人偶的人形生物，雌雄莫辨，周防皱眉，莫非是石板的看守人？  
“第三王权者赤之王周防尊，欢迎你与我相连。”对方睁开无机物一样的玻璃球眼珠。  
人外感还真是浓郁，周防想它应该就是石板吧。  
“然而，赤之王，你只是容器。”  
周防有些不耐烦，这句话它重复了三遍了。  
“我一直在寻找能够完美契合赤之王力量的人类，然而总是失败。其余的王权者都没有问题，只有第三王权者，为什么？”  
“为什么？”周防重复了一遍它的问题。为什么？这种事他才不会去考虑，这么复杂的问题还是交给黄金那老东西或者宗像礼司那种傲慢地以为世界需要他去拯救的人去考虑好了。  
“第三王权者，你们的命运在你们自己的手里，任何一位王权者面临重大的抉择都会与我相连。”人偶双手握成拳伸了出来。“选择吧，你是想要怎样的结果？”  
莫名其妙，周防大概理解了，这是自己面临着人生中的重大抉择才会与石板相连吧。  
而说起重大抉择，周防自嘲地笑了笑：“还说什么命运掌握在我们自己的手里，你只给我两个选择，你以为这就是我自己选择的命运了吗？”  
“第三王权者赤之王，你只有两条路可以走。”  
“哼……”周防把烟吐掉身上燃起火焰表情变得宛如魔鬼。“我一直很想试试看，石板会被自己的力量烧坏吗？”  
人偶身上燃起赤红的火，仿佛石蜡雕像逐渐融化，然而人偶变得肮脏又丑陋，上半头部已经被烧化成液体淌了下来，玻璃眼球滚落在地，嘴巴已经融掉了，然而周防还是能听到它的声音。  
“这样啊，这就是你的选择吗？”  
话音刚落周防的眼球剧烈地刺痛起来，眼白部分从眼球里往外染上漆黑，颈部玫瑰红色的发丝猛然间快速变长。  
眼尾一抹艳红，漆黑的眼白映衬下鎏金色的眼瞳格外妖冶。  
周防尊暗堕了。  
暗堕之后的周防尊感觉到了一丝轻盈，自成王以来还真是从来没有这么舒畅过，肆意地使用力量也不会对这身体造成任何负担，或许是因为心境变了吧。  
他凭什么要去克制？他只要潇洒自如地做自己不就可以了吗？剑坠不坠落与他有关吗？会不会死人与他有关吗？  
反正还有宗像礼司这家伙在呢，这些事情通通交由他去考虑就好了。  
宗像与他对视，那双眼中的情绪太过单纯纯粹，他的确不需要去考虑那么复杂做个纯粹的人就好，可是他既然是人类，就必须遵守人类的规则，没有任何人可以例外，即使王权者也不行。  
有些痛心，宗像闭上眼不想再看他：“阁下……竟堕落至此……”  
他曾一度尊敬过第三王权者高傲的人格，然而此刻，宗像从周防尊身上感受不到丝毫高傲，只有纯粹的欲望。  
他理解，他明白，从寥寥几次交锋中便感受到了对方的渴求与兴奋，宗像礼司是为数不多的不用担心会被玩坏的玩具，若是平日里没有过分的压抑累积现在又怎么会迸发出这么强烈的情感。他能感受到，对方的每一个细胞都在寻求着炽热如焰般的燃烧，直到最后把自己焚烧致死。  
他理解，但并不代表他认同。  
所以才说周防尊任性妄为，他都不考虑一下会给别人带来多少困扰吗？为什么这个人总是如此自我？所以宗像才会觉得他幼稚。周防尊永远融入不了社会，他也并不想去融入，他不属于这里，宗像礼司比谁都清楚。  
可是他不属于这里他又属于哪里？  
推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，宗像想着，到底是放任他这样把自己的生命燃烧殆尽还是由自己去终结他的生命呢？  
自己又是以什么身份去终结周防尊的生命呢？  
弑王应当交由王权者最为信任的人去完成，弑王的人无论如何都应该冷静沉着，他是周防尊最信任的人吗？他现在够冷静沉着吗？  
“宗像，”黑曜石般的眼白衬着鎏金色的眼眸盯着他。“别杵在那里了，你也忍不住了吧？不感觉兴奋吗？你马上就要被我杀掉了。”  
“请阁下注意你的措辞，是你马上就会被我杀掉。”宗像更正他。  
“哼……”周防尊活动了活动手腕关节，很好，现在的身体简直是最佳状态，虽然通过自残一般的方式把曾经被力量反噬损毁的细胞烧死再生，准备起来可真是漫长啊，然而现在，他终于可以全力以赴了。  
没有任何信号，仅凭眼神交汇，他们逼近彼此力量撞击在一起，仅仅是刹那宗像礼司也感受到了周防尊巨大的变化，与往日截然不同，这次恐怕他全力以赴情况都不一定乐观，宗像本就不擅长攻击，和这种凭借本能战斗的怪物，他真的会有胜算吗？  
宗像的理智总是让他最先去考虑胜负的问题，对方的野蛮无礼简直就是野兽行径，然而现在也可以升级为怪物了吧。自嘲般地笑了两声，解决发狂的怪物不就是他今次的任务么。  
宗像学习的剑道其实最好还是双手握剑更有力量，然而面对周防尊他又不得不采取单手来让自己更灵活，周防尊同时兼具着速度与力量，密集的交手使得宗像已经无暇顾及其他，心里眼里全是周防尊。  
王权者的对决太过强大以至于青之氏族用全部力量制作出来的防护罩都被冲破，众人无力地看着两位王者间的交手，仿佛他们已经达到了另一个可望而不可即的次元。  
高空的巨剑已经摇摇欲坠，残渣坠落下来砸毁了一栋建筑，虽说已经进行了避难处理，可也不能确定被砸毁的楼房中是否真的已经没有人，责任心驱使着宗像想要去确认并未出现伤亡，周防抓住他的肩膀将他甩在地面。  
被扔在地面上的废墟里着实让宗像礼司感受到了愤怒。  
对方居高临下地看着他：“你想去哪？想去救人？哼……”周防冷笑一声抬手打个响指将被砸毁的建筑包裹在火海之中。  
“你……！”不可置信，周防尊竟然会做出这种事。  
“这下你就彻底放心了吧？接下来，我不会让你的视线从我身上离开，做好觉悟吧。”  
野蛮！任性！自我！邪恶！恶徒！异端！恶魔！  
宗像礼司内心里将这些词狠狠地念了几遍，愤怒之余却也感到悲哀，曾经的周防绝对不会做出这种行径，堕落至此的周防尊还是周防尊吗？  
这是他的本性？开什么玩笑，那岂不是证明了周防尊从一开始就是恶徒，这哪是什么本性，这就是堕落。  
“快点，我没有多余的时间。”周防清楚，剑一旦坠落他也就会死亡，仅仅只是想死于与宿敌的交手之中，这个愿望足够他付出任何代价了。  
宗像握紧手中的佩刀，这次他选择了双手握刀，仿佛在修炼场练习时一般放缓呼吸调动起身体里的王之力凝聚在刀刃上。  
“哼……这次是双手吗？不过也不会改变你会被我杀掉的事实。”周防的眼瞳中映照出对方，也只能映照出对方，他现在已经什么都不去考虑了。  
“双手与单手到底有何区别，就请阁下亲自来试一试吧。”宗像深邃如海的眸子里充斥着毅然与决绝，他已经做好觉悟了，从得知终将会有这么一天的时候就已经做好觉悟了，无论周防尊的选择是什么，他都尊重，既然他想要沦落至此，那就成全他吧。  
周防微征，他总是被对方那双眼睛所吸引，那双眼睛总是带着慈悲与怜悯以及知性和狡黠，太过傲慢了，他以为自己是神吗？周防尊现在愉悦极了，他终于肯用尽全力来和自己决斗了吗！希望宗像礼司能不让他失望。  
他渴望燃烧生命，渴望杀了宗像礼司，或者被对方所杀，他们并不共存，他们也永远不会共存。  
刀子捅进心脏的时刻周防一瞬间有些错愕，他并不是没有料想过这样的结局，只是无形中感觉自己又被德累斯顿石板给耍了而觉得不快，算了，这也是他想要的。  
从嘴里吐出殷红的血的那一刻感受到呼吸变得愈发困难起来，伸出手摸了摸对方的脸，宗像礼司现在的表情可真是太棒了，能够在断气之前看到这么令人愉悦的表情大概也没有什么遗憾了吧。  
也许他潜意识里是寻求自我毁灭的吧，如果，能在倒下之前断气就好了。  
正这么想着双腿逐渐无力支撑身体的重量朝前倒了下去，宗像及时抬手将他拥入怀中。  
微风吹动起周防身后长长的红色发丝，将刺入胸口的刀抽出甩干净血迹，意外地发现他的表情带着些平和与满足。  
满足么……宗像想了想，对于暗堕的他来说至少也曾闪耀过了。

fin.


End file.
